Dragonvale Wiki
Zieh deinen eigenen magischen Drachen auf und pflege ihn in DragonVale! Erstelle einen Park voller niedlicher, freundlicher Drachen. Brüte sie aus, füttere sie und beobachte, wie sie aufwachsen. Teile dein Drachenland mit deinen Freunden. Ihr könnt euch gegenseitig mit Geschenken helfen. Ihr könnt eure Drachen auch miteinander paaren und neue, spannende Rassen züchten! Mehr Informationen zu der App Quick Links Vorgestelltes Video thumb|center|500 px Nützliche Infos Mehr Infos über: Freunde Bitte nutze die "Freunde" um mehr Freunde für den Gamecenter zu finden .'' '' Benutze bitte nicht die Kommentar Funktion auf anderen Seiten! Vielen Dank! Resources *AlteredFrog's Google Spreadsheet *Earnings Calculator *Personal Breeding Log *Community Based Breeding Database *Liberkhaos's Breeding 101 *DragonVale Breeding Sandbox- Possible Results From a Pair of Dragons. *Englisches Dragonvale Wiki- The Dragonvale Wiki in English. *Breeding Calculator- A Mobile Breeding Calculator for iOS Devices (Compatible with Safari). *Treat Calculation Spreadsheet - Calculations of Treats Needed for Leveling Dragons *A DragonVale Forum - discussions and information about DragonVale Das Dragonvale Wiki ist ein von Fans und für Fans gemachtes Wiki. Wir sind alle freiwillige Mitarbeiter und haben auch keine Verbindungen zu Backflip Studios. 85px|link=FaQ FAQ 120px Du hast eine Frage zum Wiki oder zum Spiel, dann helfen wir dir gern im Forum oder im Chat weiter. Du kannst dich auch jederzeit an die Admins im Wiki wenden. Bei Probleme im Spiel, kannst Du auch das offizielle Support Portal von BFS besuchen. Tipps Du kannst Gems gewinnen, wenn du die Drachen an den Kolosseumswettbewerben teilnehmen lässt. Komm oft zurück in deinen Park, um zeitlich limitierte Drachen zu brüten. Du kannst den Luftdrachen mit Feuer- und Wasserdrachen brüten. Siberschreine erlauben deinen Drachen Level 10 zu überschreiten Boost Gebäude erhöhen dein Einkommen. Wußtest Du, dass der Effekt der Fountain of Youth umgekehrt werden kann? Du kannst deinen Park von jedem Gerät mit deiinem GameCenter-Account besuchen. Versuche Deine Gebäude zu erweitern. Es kann nur helfen. Du kannst Deine Brutstellen aufwerten, um schneller zu brüten. Du kannst Deine Hibernation Cave vergrößern, um mehr Drachen zu lagern. Hast Du schon Sarjin Pepper angebaut? Versuche, deine Futterfarmen zu vergrößern. Regenbogendrachen sind sehr selten, verdienen aber schnell Geld. Es ist möglich, jeden Drachen mit Geduld und der richtigen Kombination zu brüten. Besuche die Parks deiner Freunde um Geld zu erhalten. Einfach die Partyhüte antippen! Der Dragonsai Gifting Tree erlaubt dir, deinen Freunden mehr Gems zu geben . Besucher möchten mehr als nur Drachen sehen! Denk daran, deinen Park zu dekorieren. Es ist immer toll ein Drachenei auszubrüten. Versuch mal sie statt dessen auf ein Podest zu stellen! Probiere, alle Sorten Drachen miteinander zu brüten. Man kann nie genau sagen, was dann passiert! Ärgere nicht den Kaktusdrachen. Die Vulkan Deko explodiert jetzt! Es ist immer noch sicher für die Besucher... so eben. Man weiß nie was die Magier als nächstes aushecken! Mach Dir keine Sorgen darüber, wo du Feuerdrachen plazierst; sie brennen nichts an... beinahe. Es ist vermutlich das Beste, zurückzutreten während die Magier ihre Magie ausführen. Schlammdrachen werden anscheinend von sauberen Teppichen angezogen! Die Magier arbeiten stets hart um neue Dinge ins Drachental zu bringen! Große Pilze sind total sicher, aber vielleicht sollte man nicht zu lange unter einem sitzen. Wir sind zu 83% sicher, dass es 100% sicher ist, Giftdrachen neben Wegen zu halten. Man kann witzige Bilder mit den farbigen Wegplatten erstellen. Ist der Atem des Blaufeuerdrachens heiß oder kalt? Beginne niemals einen Starr-Wettbewerb mit einem Blitzdrachen. Hoffentlich werden deine schwebenden Inseln niemals mit den schwebenden Inseln von anderen zusammenstoßen. Magie ist einfach nur die Kraft der Vorstellung! Oh, und der Zauberstäbe. Kauf niemandem einen Strauß aus Blumendrachen. Das ist nicht so romantisch, wie man denken könnte. Wasserdrachen fühlen sich an Land nicht wohl. Wussest du, das Silberschreine zu Goldschreinen werden können? Level 10 Hybriddrachen zählen zu mehr als einem Schrein! Nach dem Kauf eines Pflanzenschreines, helfen die Level 10 Drachen in deinem Park, den Schrein zu transformieren. Schmucksteindrachen, wie der Emerald und Pearl, produzieren Gems statt Geld! Aufgrund ihrer speziellen Gem-Herstellungs-Magie können Schmucksteindrachen nicht brüten. Die Gemstone Island besteht aus vier Lebensräumen und kann nicht dekoriert werden. Wußtest Du, dass jetzt ein FAQ-Button im Optionsmenü verfügbar ist? Drachen, die Level 10 oder höher sind, haben eine höhere Chance, seltene Drachen zu brüten. Neuigkeiten :Spiel Update - 11. Dezember 2014 *Der Reindeer Dragon wurde dem Spiel hinzugefügt. :Spiel Update - 4. Dezember 2014 *Der Mistletoe Dragon wurde dem Spiel hinzugefügt. :Spiel Update - 1. Dezember 2014 *Der Turquoise Dragon wurde dem Spiel hinzugefügt. *Der Cryptocrystalline Talisman wurde dem Spiel hinzugefügt. *Der Kürbisdrache hat das Spiel verlassen. *Der Topaz Dragon hat das Spiel verlassen. *Das Topaz Portal hat das Spiel verlassen. :Spiel Update - 18. November 2014 *Der Kürbisdrache wurde dem Spiel hinzugefügt. Abstimmung Lieblingselement Elemente: Plant Fire Cold Earth Lightning Metal Water Air Epic Gemstone en: Kategorie:Wiki